Solo por casualidad
by rika askaura
Summary: solo por casualidad, un día de entrenamiento, Eiji conoce una chica que cambiara su vida para siempre EIJI x oC! capitulo 7! a partir del cap.3 Kaoru x oC!
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Señoras y señores, jóvenes, mujeres y hombres, chicos y chicas, seres vivos y no vivos, entes (cosa que existe o puede existir XD) Sr. extraterrestres y gente normal XP eh vuelto otra vez! Y esta ves con un fanfic de prince of tennis( no se por que digo algo tan obvio, es decir, ustedes están leyendo esto justamente porque entraron a la parte de tennis no ojisama así que… --u)

Bien, el resumen ya lo tienen mas o menos en el summary, así que solo me queda por repetirles que este fanfic **_NO_** es yaoi, gira todo entorno a Eiji x oC

Mejor me dejo de tanto palabrerío y me pongo a escribir de una buena vez u…

"Solo por casualidad"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1:

- Aaaaaaaaahh!- un grito de desesperación se escuchó en todo el local de ropa deportiva- me faltan 30 yenes TT-TT- Eiji estaba tan entusiasmado por la remera de tenista que iba a comprarse que olvido parte de su dinero en su casa- Suichiroh! Préstame 30 yenes, Préstame 30 yenes! Préstame 30 yenes!- suplicaba el pelirrojo a su amigo que lo había acompañado

- ¬¬u esta bien, no tienes por que hacer tanto escándalo

Luego de comprar la remera, que por cierto, Eiji se la llevo puesta desde el local, se dirigieron a practicar un poco de tenis a unas canchas que quedaban en un parque de por ahí cerca.

Una vez allí…

- uf! Al fin llegamos

- vamos Suichiroh! Te haré morder el polvo!- exclama el pelirrojo enérgico como siempre

El partido comenzó, Eiji estaba haciendo que le resultara difícil a su oponente defenderse bien, cuando de repente lanza fuertemente la pelota fuera de la cancha

- oye! Ten mas cuidado- lo regaña su compañero en dobles

- lo siento u, iré a buscarla…

Eiji sale rápidamente de la cancha, la rodea hasta llegar a la parte trasera de esta.

-----------------------------

Una chica de cabello marrón, que le llegaba hasta un poco mas debajo de los hombros, y ojos celestes estaba sentada tranquilamente leyendo un libro bajo un árbol, hasta que una pelota de tenis cayo cerca de ella.

Se levanto para recogerla

-de quien será?- se preguntaba agachándose para tomarla en sus manos

- oye!- la voz de cierto pelirrojo se escucha a lo lejos- esa pelota es mía… puedes darme…-

Eiji se queda sin habla al ver el rostro de la joven volteando para verlo

- ah! disculpa, toma- la joven de ojos celestes extiende su mano para devolverle el objeto a Eiji. Este por su lado, se queda observándola, sin decir palabra alguna-…ten- le repite la chica, trayendo de vuelta al joven tenista

- eh? Ah! si… gracias

La castaña se da media vuelta para irse, dejando a Kikumaru extrañamente sin energías. Luego de estar unos segundos mirando por la dirección en la que se fue, una voz lo llama desde el otro lado

- Eiji! Apresúrate! No tengo todo el día!- el joven Oishi hace reaccionar a Eiji, el por su lado, vuelve a la cancha para seguir jugando con Suichiroh.

Una vez terminado el partido (que Suichiroh había ganado), el joven morocho nota algo extraño en su compañero

- oye Eiji- lo llama

-…- este no responde, estaba demasiado concentrado en algo

- Eiji!- vuelve a llamarlo, esta vez palmeando en frente de su rostro

-eh? Que pasa?

- esa pregunta debería hacerla yo… estuviste muy despistado la mayor parte del juego, que te ocurre?

-…nada- dice volviendo a comportarse como siempre

- bien…- Suichiroh se tranquiliza al verlo normal como de costumbre

Ambos vuelven caminado a sus respectivas casas, antes de separarse para ir cada uno por su lado

- mañana te devolveré los 30 yenes!

- esta bien… adiós!

Ambos se separan

Eiji seguía pensativo y demasiado tranquilo, algo raro en él, desde que había visto a esa jovencita

-_"estoy seguro de que no la conozco"_- piensa-_"pero igual, me dio un sentimiento de nostalgia extraño…"_

Al llegar a su casa se encuentra con su madre saliendo de esta, explicándole que es anoche llegaría tarde. El joven Kikumaru suspiro

- esta bien mamá

- ayuda a tu hermana a hacer la cena

- de acuerdo, que te vaya bien

Eiji entra a la casa, se dirige a su habitación para dejar su raqueta sobre la cama. Se prepara el uniforme para la escuela a igual que su mochila.

- ayúdame un poco!- escucha la voz de su hermana llamándolo.

- ya vooooy!.

Terminaron juntos de preparar la cena para luego comerla, sin contar la discusión que hubo después para ver quien lavaba los platos (U)

El pelirrojo se dirige al baño, toma una ducha, luego se dirige al lavamanos, pero al instante en que esta dispuesto a tomar su pasta dental

- AAAAAH! Hermanaaaaaaa! Usaste otra ves mi pasta T-T

- lo siento- dice desde afuera del baño- prometo comprarte una mañana

- mas te vale ¬¬

Así pasa toda la semana, practicando su adorado tenis, estudiando por todas las pruebas que tenía en esa semana, y entrenado todavía mas…

Ya era Viernes por la tarde, acababan de salir del colegio, iban a practicar un poco a unas canchas de tenis que habían en un parque (el mismo de antes).Esta vez, solo Eiji, Momoshiro y Syuzuke irían

- que bonito día- exclama el joven de ojos celeste con su típica sonrisa característica de el

- si… pero no creen que hace demasiado calor para jugar…- Momoshiro se quejaba una y otra vez por lo mismo

- debes tener espíritu deportivo!- trata de animarlo el pelirrojo

- ya lo tuve durante toda esta semana T-T

- llegamos- los tres entran a la cancha, que para su suerte estaba vacía.

Elijen con un juego de piedra, papel y tijeras para ver quien jugaba primero. Syuzuke y Momoshiro ganaron

- nya! No soy bueno para los juegos de azar T-T

- el que gane jugará con tigo, que por supuesto seré yo- dice con cierto tono de superioridad el morocho

- siempre y cuando logres vencerme a mi primero- el castaño salía a defenderse

El partido empezó, Eiji observaba cuidadosamente los movimientos de sus amigos, aunque ya los conocía casi a la perfección.

Al fin y al cabo, el calor pareció jugarle en contra a cierto jugador, dejando como ganador a Fuji

- al fin! Ahora me toca a mi!- exclama el joven de ojos azules saltando feliz

- espero que sepan que solo me deje vencer…

- como digas ¬¬

El partido terminó rápidamente, Eiji ganó, gracias a que su oponente estaba ya un poco cansado del partido anterior, y gran parte por la cantidad de energía que tenía ese día…

- ah! me voy- murmuraba Momoshiro medio zombi del calor que ya casi lo sofocaba

- tampoco exageres tanto u

Ambos estaban saliendo de la cancha cuando de percatan que Kikumaru no los seguía

- que vas a hacer

- voy a quedarme un poco mas!

- eres extraño…- susurra por lo bajo Momoshiro

- esta bien, nos veremos otro día

- suerte!

Ambos se retiran dejando a Eiji solo. Este se pone a paletear contra una pared que había por ahí cerca. Se detiene al escuchar a alguien cerca de ahí ya que era un lugar en donde no muy a menudo suele pasar gente.

Se asoma por el otro lado de la pared para ver, una joven de cabello castaño estaba practicando igual que el…

- _"esa no es… la chica del otro día?"_- se pregunta sonriendo para si

Se acerca a ella por detrás sin que se diera cuenta

- puedo darte un consejo?- pregunta de repente haciendo que la joven se asuste

- oye!- reclama algo molesta

- lo siento…

- eres el chico del otro día?

- si…

- bien, dime…

- deberías doblar un poco mas tus rodillas, si las esfuerzas tanto terminarán doliéndote

- parece que sabes de esto

- … bueno… si

- oye! Quieres jugar un poco conmigo?- pregunta al ver que Kikumaru llevaba su raqueta en su mano

- claro!

- que bien! Gracias…- sonríe alegremente- ah!... perdona, soy Meika Nyori, puedo saber tu nombre?

- soy Eiji Kikumaru

- mucho gusto… ah, creo que debo advertirte que no soy muy buena jugando

- no hay problema, por algo siempre se empieza no?

Ambos se pusieron a jugar, Eiji iba ganando unos 4 games seguidos sin dejarle anotar un solo punto a la chica, quien ya estaba agotada

- eres muy bueno…- decía algo entrecortado por el cansancio

- no es para tanto… siempre… vienes a este lugar?- pregunta deteniéndose antes del saque, por alguna extraña razón, esperaba que esa respuesta fuera "si".

- si… es un parque bastante tranquilo, me gusta

Eiji sonrió para sus adentros algo feliz, sin saber por que. Lanza la pelota, en el

instante que Meika la devuelve, suena la alarma de su reloj

-Ah! se me hace tarde!

- eh?- ese medio grito lo distrajo un poco, haciendo que la pelota picara dentro de su lado de la cancha y no pudiera devolverla

Ambos se quedan en silencio por un momento…

- siiiiiii! Logre ganarte un punto!- festejaba feliz, mientras que Eiji se criticaba por ser tan descuidado- oye, debo irme, ya es tarde, gracias!- la chica estaba dispuesta a irse hasta que la voz de Eiji la detuvo

- hacia donde vas?- pregunta

- pues… hacia aya- dice señalándole con su dedo índice la dirección de su casa

- te molesta si te acompaño, mi casa queda para el mismo lado

- claro que no! Será mas agradable volver con compañía- sonríe a lo cual Eiji le devuelve la sonrísa

------------------------------

En el camino de regreso aprovechan para conversar y así conocerse mejor

- cambiando de tema… a que escuela asistes?- pregunta muy interesada la joven de ojos celestes

- voy a Seigaku…

- Seigaku?... por casualidad tu eres… uno de los titulares en tenis de esa escuela?

- si! Como lo sabes?

- una amiga mía también va a esa escuela, y me ha hablado mucho sobre ustedes… ahora entiendo porque juegas tan bien -.

- si quieres, puedo enseñarte algunas cosas

- de veras puedes! Eso sería genial!

- solo dime cuando puedes y allí estaré!- dice guiñeándole un ojo

- mm… déjame ver, no lo se… que te parece los sábados, a las 16:30hs?

- buen horario

- bien, yo me voy por aquí! Fue un gusto conocerte Kikumaru! Adiós!

Eiji se despidió de su compañera en una bifurcación en el camino para volver a su casa.

Al llegar, su hermana noto algo extraño en el, una sonrisa un poco diferente a la de todos los días

- parece que te ha ido bien hoy hermanito

- si!- exclama alegre mientras se dirige a su habitación.

Se deja caer sobre su cama, mirando el techo.

- "esa chica, Meika, es simpática"- piensa si borrar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios

El sonido del teléfono interrumpe sus pensamientos

- hola, residencia Kikumaru

- Hola Eiji!- la voz de Syuzuke puede oírse por el otro lado del tubo

- hola… que necesitas?

- necesitaba preguntarte unas cosas

- dime…

- solo por curiosidad, de que has hecho el trabajo de literatura?

- el trabajo? Que trabajo?- pregunta sin comprender nada (recuerden que el y Syuzuke van a la misma división de grado)

- el que hay que entregar este lunes… o sea pasado mañana

- …

- Eiji… te encuentras ahí?

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LO OLVIDE POR COMPLETOOOOOOOO!- el grito del pelirrojo se escucha por toda la casa.

Continuará…

-------------------¬¬--------T-T-------

Siiiiiiiiiiii! Que emocionante! Termine el primer capítulo de este fanfic!... me siento muy feliz… snif (lagrimas de felicidad), espero que aya sido de su agrado. La verdad, tenía planeado hacer uno de Ryoma, pero luego me di cuenta que el que mas me gustaba de todos era el simpático, adorable, amable, enérgico, abrazable, besáble de Eiji! Es extraño, ya que generalmente me gustan los personajes creídos como Roy Mustang (de Fullmetal Alchemist) o antipáticos como Hiei (de Yu Yu Hakusho) (entre muchos otros personajes obviamente) pero como todos ya saben siempre hay una excepción a la regla no? Por otro lado, estuve pensando en inventarle una pareja a Kaoru también, pero eso ya se los dejo a su criterio, asi que esperare su opinión sobre este tema…

Bien, solo me queda pedirles que DEJEN REVIEWS! Me gusta mucho leerlos y me dan alientos para seguir las Historias!.

Hasta la próxima!


	2. Chapter 2

Solo por casualidad

Capítulo 2:

Ya habían pasado unas dos semanas del encuentro con Meika… El pelirrojo y ella seguían encontrándose como lo habían acordado, pero también lo hacían otros días, el la pasaba a buscar por su colegio… o cosas como esas.

- Eiji! Despierta!- una voz femenina despierta al pelirrojo de sus sueños

-mm… que hora es? – pregunta medio adormilado

- las 7:15 hs vas a llegar tarde!- informa su hermana

- NO!- se levanta de un salto y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba cambiado con el uniforme del colegio (que velocidad oO).

Toma su mochila y su trabajo de literatura (que estuvo haciendo toda la noche anterior) y sale corriendo con una tostada en la boca.

En el camino se encuentra con Momoshiro que se dirigía al mismo lugar que el

en bicicleta

- hey Momo!- lo llama

- Hey! Hola Eiji!- lo saluda

- llévame por favor- le ruega

- bien, sostente fuerte!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaban en el colegio-

- gracias viejo…

- de nada, nos vemos en el almuerzo!

Ambos titulares se despiden. Eiji corre como nunca antes hasta su salón, abre la puerta corrediza y la cierra tras de si dejándose caer sentado al suelo.

- creí que ni iba a lograrlo- suspira sin aliento por el ejercicio de recién

- Al fin llegas- se escucha la vos de su amigo Syuzuke

La alumna presidenta de su clase llama la atención de todos sus compañeros

- el profesor de literatura se encuentra ausente, es por eso que me dejo encargada de recoger todos sus trabajos y…- la chica terminaba de dar todas

las explicaciones necesarias

- el profesor falto… eso quiere decir que… me apresure para nada T-T

- no te pongas así…

El resto de las clases transcurrieron tranquilamente, luego de terminarlas, todos los titulares debían reunirse en las canchas de tenis para practicar para un torneo importante que se aproximaba, ya que si lo ganaban, tenían la

oportunidad de ser los representantes mundiales de todo Japón en el tenis, claro, todo esto después de almorzar…

- tengo hambre…- se quejaba el joven de ojos violetas- decídanse pronto donde comeremos

- en un lugar donde aya sombra, el sol a esta hora mata…- decía Eiji

- que les parece ahí- Kawamura, que junto a Ryoma se les habían unido a Eiji,

Syuzuke y Momoshiro, encontró un lugar perfecto…

- me parece bien- sonríe en castaño de ojos celestes.

- al fin!- festeja Momoshiro corriendo hacia el lugar y tomando su almuerzo

- no comas tan rápido, pareces un animal, me das vergüenza- se queja Ryoma

- déjame en paz- dice con la boca toda llena

Aproximadamente una hora después se reunieron el las canchas. Allí los esperaban Tezuka y la profesora Sumire a la par que Kaoru y Suichiroh ya habían empezado a practicar y Sadaharu, como siempre, recolectaba datos del partido de los antes mencionados.

- Llegan tarde- dice algo molesta la profesora Ryuzaki

- lo siento

- fue culpa de Momoshiro- se quejaba el pequeño

- eso no es cierto!

- bien, dejen de discutir y empiecen las prácticas, hoy tenemos otro entrenamiento especial…

- hecho por mi claro esta- dice Sadaharu con una sonrisa malévola

- noooo! Dime que no traes con tigo ese jugo extraño de la otra vez- pregunta

Eiji y Momoshiro al mismo tiempo

- pues claro… y esta vez es algo especial- el joven de lentes empieza a reírse como loco maníaco

- ¬¬u

--------------------------------------

-"_…creo que esta es…su escuela"_- pesaba una joven de cabello marrón parada en frente de la escuela Seigaku

- apresúrate Sakuno!- la vos de cierta castaña de dos coletas se escucho por todo el lugar

- ya voy Tomoka…

- oye…- Meika llama a la joven Ryuzaki

- si?

- disculpa, sabes donde están las canchas de tenis de Seigaku?

- ah, si, ahora mismo voy para aya, ven con nosotras

-gracias…

Tomoka, Sakuno y Meika se dirigen a las canchas de tenis de la escuela, mientras conversan un poco

- oye… nunca te es visto por aquí… vas a tomar clases de tenis?- pregunta curiosamente Tomoka

- no… Viena a ver a alguien

- Al príncipe Ryoma?

- no, no lo conozco…

- que pena… y yo que pensé que querías unirte a su club de admiradoras- menciona Tomoka algo desilusionada

- no te pongas así U- su amiga de dos trenzas trataba de reanimarla- aquí es- le informa a la joven de ojos celestes- los titulares practican en esas canchas

- vaya, gracias

Sakuno y Tomoka se van por su lado para animar a Ryoma, mientras que Meika busca con su vista a cierto pelirrojo, hasta encontrarlo, al parecer estaba jugando en dobles. Se sienta en un banco que había fuera de la cancha para observar el partido

La castaña estaba sorprendida de lo bien que jugaban esos cuatro jugadores, es especial Eiji, ya que era muy atlético.

- _"ahora que lo pienso… aún me falta mucho para poder jugar tan bien como ellos…"_

- juego terminado, game set para Kikumaru y Oishi- informa el árbitro

- … perdimos…- se podía ver a Kawamura algo decepcionado

- o vamos… solo fue un partido de práctica- dice Syuzuke tomando la raqueta de su compañero.

- si ganamos!- festejaba el pelirrojo saltando de un lugar a otro

- disculpa… se te ofrece algo?- pregunta Suichiroh al ver a la castaña observándolos desde fuera

- ah? solo vine a ver a Kikumaru

- oye Eiji! Te están buscando- su compañero en dobles lo llama

El pelirrojo voltea a verla y se dirije hacia ella

- hola Nyori!- la saluda enérgicamente sentándose a su lado algo agotado por el partido que había tenido hace un momento

- buenos días

- que te trae por aquí eh?

- solo quería venir a verte jugar con otros de tu categoría -

- tampoco es que sea tan bueno…

- claro que si! tu y tus compañeros son geniales! Me gustaría poder jugar como ustedes

- vaya, pero que tenemos aquí- la vos de Momoshiro se escucha tras sus espaldas- no sabía que Eiji tuviera una amiga tan bonita- dice sonriendo

- gracias…- contesta apenada por el comentario recibido

- soy Momoshiro Takeshi, pero puedes llamarme Momo

- mucho gusto… yo soy Meika Nyori…

De un momento a otro, la castaña conoce a todos los titulares de Seigaku…

Una ves terminadas las prácticas el pelirrojo y la castaña se dirigen hacia sus casas

- quieres ir tomar algo?- pregunta la joven de ojos celestes

- no lo se…

- vamos, aún es temprano, además, yo invito, en agradecimiento por las clases de práctica que me das

- ah… esta bien, como podría negarle algo a una chica tan linda ññ

- … gracias- responde algo sonrojada-… compremos unas gaseosas en ese quiosco, podemos tomarlas en el parque

- me parece buena idea

Una ves con sus respectivas gaseosas en sus manos, se dirigieron al parque en donde se conocieron…

- mira, te mostraré mi lugar favorito- decía la castaña mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo jalaba para que

fuera con ella.

Eiji se sonrojo un poco por el contacto de sus manos, pero lo disimuló perfectamente

- mira, es aquí

El lugar estaba un poco apartado de los demás, estaba junto a un lago y no había tanta arboleda.

- es perfecto para ver el atardecer, todas las tardes vengo aquí

- has elegido un muy buen lugar

Ambos se sientan bajo la copa de un árbol que había por ahí para tomar sus bebidas. Meika tomo su mochila y saco de ella un libro y se lo puso a leer

- oye, que es eso?

- un libro…?

- eso ya lo se ¬¬, me refiero de que es

- ah! es un manga que me gusta mucho- dice mostrándole la tapa que decía "DNAngel"

- podrías… prestármelo?

- claro! No veo por que no- Meika se lo da feliz de que haya alguien a quien le guste lo mismo que a ella- sabes… generalmente las personas se burlan de mi porque me gustan esas cosas…- la castaña baja la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa algo melancólica.

- por que?

- no lo se… dice que es para los tontos…

- pues yo no creo eso… después de todo sobre gustos no hay nada escrito, no?...

- es verdad- responda ya un poco mas animada

- sabes algo… a mi también me gusta coleccionar estas cosas

- de veras?... podrías enseñarme alguna de tus colecciones

- claro! Cuando conozcas mi casa te prestare alguno así lees…

- que bueno !

El resto de la tarde se la pasan hablando casi de todo, Eiji le explicaba a su compañera como eran sus amigos, ya que solo los vio una sola vez… al parecer por como los describía el pelirrojo los quería mucho…

- este fin de semana teníamos planeado salir con los chicos… te gustaría venir?

- por supuesto!... pero, no sería una molestia?

- no, como podrías?...- responde sonriendo

Ambos se quedan en silencio mirando hacia el frente al atardecer…

-… Eiji…- lo llama esta sin mirarlo- eres muy amable… gracias…

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por el comentario, un poco porque lo había llamado por su nombre, pero la verdad, se sentía bien al saber que su amiga pensaba eso de el…

- ah… disculpa…te llame por tu nombre… - responde algo apenada-

- no hay problema, somos amigos después de todo no? Puedo llamarte Meika?

- …si

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en que ambos se quedaron observándose…

- bien!- de repente la joven de ojos celestes de levanta de un salto-… es hora de irme, si llego tarde mamá me regañara… además tengo que hacer unas compras y

- déjame acompañarte…puedo?- la interrumpió

- claro, me aburre mucho ir de compras sola, si me acompañas pasare un buen rato

- me alegra escuchar eso…

Eiji y Meika se dirigen al mercado que quedaba cerca de la casa de ella, compran todo lo que la castaña necesitaba y salen de ahí, el pelirrojo se ofreció para llevar unas cuantas bolsas

- no es necesario que las lleves…- decía al verlo complicarse el paso por el peso de las bolsas

- no esto no es nada…- decía haciendo algo de fuerza

- seguro?...me parece todo lo contrario

- estoy bien… enserio

De un momento a otro Eiji se detuvo de repente al sentir que alguien tapaba sus ojos por detrás sin dejar paso a su visión…

- adivina quien soy…- dice una voz bastante familiar para el

- hermana! Que haces por aquí!- pregunta reconociéndola casi instantáneamente

- que mas, vine a buscarte, dijiste que hoy llegarías temprano y mira que hora es!

- lo siento – decía poniendo cara de gatito mojado

- no me pongas esa cara ¬¬… ah… disculpa… soy Kaname la hermana de Eiji… puedo saber quien eres?-

se presenta ante la castaña al percatarse de su presencia (la verdad no se cual es el nombre de la hermana, así que hagan de cuenta que es ese si?U)

- si… soy Meika… mucho gusto- dice haciendo una reverencia

- así que Meika eh?... así que ah sido por ella que has estado llegando tarde todos estos días verdad?-

pregunta a su hermano con algo de picardía

- que estas queriendo decir? / 

- ya? Nada… tu sabrás…

La hermana de Eiji acompaña a los dos en su recorrido. Meika y Kaname iban hablando muy animadamente tres pasos mas adelante que el pelirrojo, mientras que el iba escuchando su conversación bastante callado

- bien… esta es mi casa… gracias a ambos por acompañarme…

Eiji y Kaname se despiden de su amiga… el resto del viaje de vuelta a su casa resulto bastante silencioso, excepto por uno que otro comentario de su hermana

- y?

- "y", que?

- no vas a decirme quien es ella

- Meika?

- no me refiero a eso tonto

- ya lo se…

- y bien?

- es solo una amiga…

Continuará…

---------------------------------

Hola a todooooos! Disculpen las demoras de este capítulo, es que me enferme del estómago y eso después me dio fiebre… y mi hermana después me contagió y ahora tengo mucha tos --… en pocas palabras estoy medio muerta u… además de que estoy estudiando muuuucho para rendir algunas materias…

Cambiando de tema, espero que realmente les haya gustado el cap. 2… quizás le re4sulte algo aburrido… bueno al menos eso me pareció a mi auque igualmente espero que me dejen MUCHOS REVIEWS! Que me dan muchas ganas de escribir mas… y si pueden… podrían darme quizás algunas ideas de cómo seguirlo… por ahí así les resulta mas interesante

Me despido! Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Solo por casualidad

Capítulo 3:

Ya era verano, las clases habían terminado, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de las prácticas diarias de los miembros del club de tenis.

Meika logro hacerse amiga de todos los titulares, incluso de Kaoru y Ryoma… aunque sea a su manera…

La profesora Ryuzaki le aconsejo a la castaña que entrase en el club de tenis femenino, ya que no importaba que fuera de otra escuela, por lo que la joven accedió casi instantáneamente.

Las practicas acababan de terminar, estaban todos exhaustos, por lo que Meika y Sakuno, que se habían echo muy buenas amigas, les dieron un poco de agua a los chicos…

- vaya! Gracias… lo necesitaba- decía Momoshiro tomándose toda su agua de un solo sorbo

- no hay por que- respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo…

Meika observo su reloj y se sobresalto

- _"maldición… llegare tarde"_- pensaba- disculpen… debo irme

- tan pronto? Que pena- decía Syuzuke

- nos veremos otro día, cuídense todos y adiós!

- espera un momento- grita el pelirrojo haciendo que su compañera se

detenga- espérame…- decía mientras corría tras ella y al mismo tiempo colocándose una zapatilla

Ambos echaron a correr

- por que tanto apuro?- pregunta Eiji curiosamente

- es que… hoy nos visitara alguien

- y que tiene eso?

- es que mi madre no esta, así que tengo que recibirla yo

- ya veo… y a que hora llega esa persona

- a las 16:30hs

- y que hora es?

- las 16:41hs… ah! me va a hacer puré T-T

Eiji decide acompañar a Meika a su casa para conocer a esa persona (creo que no conoce el dicho de "la curiosidad mato al gato" U). al llegar se encuentran con una joven de su edad, sentada en las escaleras de la puerta de entrada

- Haruna!

- al fin llegas! Como puedes hacerme esperar tanto!

- fueron solo 10 min. ¬¬

- no es cierto! Fueron 11min.

- que exagerada eres

Ambas se sonrieron y se abrazaron

- como has estado! Te extrañe mucho

- igual yo

Haruna era una joven de ojos azules, y cabello marrón, un poco mas oscuro que el de Meika, corto desde atrás y largo por delante. Esta se separo de

Meika y observo a Eiji unos segundos de arriba a abajo

- y… quien es tu amigo eh?- pregunta sin despegarle la mirada a Eiji de encima

- ah! yo soy Eiji Kikumaru, mucho gusto

- soy Haruna Nyori

- ella es mi prima

- con razón se parecen tanto

- oigan!- una vos desde detrás de las rejas de la casa de la castaña llamo su atención

- ese no es Sadaharu?

- noooooooo vino a traernos su jugo aaah!- grito Eiji asustado

- en realidad no- comentaba el joven de lentes mientras Meika lo dejaba pasar junto con Kaoru quien lo acompañaba- pero hubiera sido una muy buena idea- comento escribiendo algo en su cuaderno

- quieren pasar?

- yo si!- exclama Haruna quitándole de las manos las llaves de la casa a su prima que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba nuevamente afuera ya cambiada de ropa

- no gracias… solo veníamos a avisarles que organizamos una salida para todo el equipo y…

- de veras?- Eiji se encontraba alegre interrumpiendo a Sadaharu, rara ves se reunían todos los titulares

- fshhhh déjalo terminar idiota- gruñe Kaoru

- no me llames así- responde algo enojado- pueden ir ellas?- pregunta el

pelirrojo a Inui

- esa es la idea

- yupi!

- pero no conozco a nadie- se queja Haruna

- pues en ese caso…

Sadaharu se presenta a el y a Kaoru, y a los demás que no se encontraba

presente mareando a la joven con un montón de datos

- ya es suficiente… comprendí

- bien, Entonces nos vamos

Ambos se despide, o mejor dicho Sadaharu.

- aaah! Mamushi me dijo idiota- lloriqueaba Eiji graciosamente

- _"mamushi?"_- pregunta Haruna algo divertida

- Haruna…? Por que traes un traje de baño?- pregunta su prima

- ah! es cierto, debo anotarme en el torneo de natación

- tan pronto?

- si…

- bien, déjame dejar estas cosas en casa y te llevare

Meika entra a la casa dejando a Eiji y a Haruna solos

- oye…- lo llama al pelirrojo

- si dime?

- tus compañeros… son buenos?

- claro! Ya veras que te caerán bien!

- pero y ese… creo que era Kaoru… parecía algo grosero- decía con cara molesta

- ajaja… mamushi es así, pero es buena persona te lo aseguro

Una ves que Meika salio de su casa acompaño a Haruna al club para inscribirse en el torneo junto con el pelirrojo, que según decía, no tenía nada importante por hacer

- bien, ya esta, que harán ustedes dos eh? Yo empezaré a practicar ahora mismo

- entonces nos vamos, quieres que te pase a buscar luego?

- no te preocupes por eso… ya me aprendí el camino, tengo muy buena orientación!

- esta bien…

- adiós… fue un gusto- se despide

Ambos salen del club y se dirigen caminando hacia sus respectivas casas

- oye, tienes algo de tiempo libre ahora?- pregunta el joven de ojos azules

- pues… si

- bien, entonces acompáñame a dejar estas cosas a mi casa y te invitare algo

- pero…

- por favor…- Eiji la miraba de tal forma a los ojos que la castaña no pudo negarse

- esta bien- dice suspirando

- eh!- exclama el pelirrojo

Eiji invita a pasara a Meika a su casa mientras se deshacía de sus cosas

- siéntate por favor, ya regreso

Kikumaru desaparece tras una puerta que había en el pasillo de su casa.

- ah!- se escucha un grito- Meika se sobresalta un poco, pero luego se calma al escuchar unas risas

- ajaajjaja

- me asustaste!- gruñía el joven a su hermana que no podía dejar de reír

- ajaja ya me voy- decía entre risas- no vuelvas tarde…

- esta bien, lo mismo te digo hermanita

- y ten cuidado con lo que haces eh?- dice guiñeándole un ojo a su hermano

- que estas insinuando!

Kaname se va, no sin antes saludar a Meika

- bien, ya esta… nos vamos?

Ambos salen a dar una vuelta, el día era caluroso, pero había una suave brisa de viento que lo hacía agradable.

- toma- Eiji le entrega una gaseosa a su amiga

- gracias…- esta la apoya en su mejilla- esta fría

Ambos se sientan en una mesa del local al aire libre

- oye… cuando es el torneo de tenis?

- dentro de dos semanas

- y… como van?

- bien… estamos entrenando mucho… puede ser que ganemos

- como que "puede ser"? claro que ganaran! Son todos muy buenos

- vaya… gracias

- le eh preguntado a la profesora Sumire, y me dejo estar en la banca junto con ustedes en el torneo para ayudar por si necesitaban algo

- de veras?… eso es bueno

- oye… me acompañas? Necesito comprarme un traje de baño- decía sin ganas

- ah… bueno- accede con un leve tono rojo en sus mejillas al imaginarse a su

amiga en traje de baño- aunque no te veo muy animada por ello

- es que… odio comprar ropa…

- vaya que eres rara

- hey!

- ejeje, es que la mayoría de las chicas adoras comprar ropa, lo digo por experiencia de acompañar a mi hermana --

- no te preocupes, será rápido

Ambos se van a un centro comercial que quedaba por ahí cerca. Meika se metió en el primer local que vio, dio una mirada rápida a todo lo que había y tomo dos trajes de baño, uno de color celeste con unos canjis en blanco en el borde de ambas partes (era una bikini), y otro de un color parecido con unas marcas en blanco y negro.

Fue lo mas rápido que pudo al vestidor para probárselos, mientras Eiji esperaba con su espalda posada en una de las paredes del local.

- mira! Como me queda!- pregunta saliendo repentinamente del vestidor…

El pelirrojo se dio media vuelta para decirle su opinión… pero, las palabras no salían de su boca

- ah… pues

- y?

- creo que…

- me queda mal?

- no! Claro que no!

- te gusta?

- si, te queda muy bien- decía mirando hacia otro lado para que Meika evitara ver el sonrojo de las mejillas de su compañero.

Meika entra para probarse el otro traje, dejando a Eiji pensando

- _"se veía muy bien…"_- da un suspiro al tiempo que se lleva una mano a su rostro-_ "maldición… me siento extraño… aunque… tenía una muy buena silueta"_- pensaba al tiempo que el color rojo volvía a sus mejillas- _"debo dejar de pensar en esto…"_

- ya esta- dice saliendo nuevamente, esta ves con su ropa

- no vas a probarte el otro

- no, me gusto mas este

Ambos salen del lugar, Eiji algo sorprendido por la rapidez de la chica en decidirse

- te dije que haría rápido

- si… la verdad me sorprendiste

- bien… debo volver a casa, Haruna debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento y no tiene llaves de la casa.

Ambos se despiden allí y se dirigen cada uno por su lado.

mientras, en el club de natación

-_" me perdí T-T… como puede ser… yo y mi maldito orgullo"_- se quejaba cierta castaña dando vueltas y vueltas para encontrar la casa de sus parientes-_" quizás si le pregunto a alguien la dirección… pero… no la recuerdo T-T"_

Haruna seguía dando vueltas por todos lados, ya estaba oscureciendo y ella seguía sin encontrar el camino, tan concentrada estaba que sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien

- disculpe…- se disculpo casi inmediatamente

- fshhhh

- oh… tu eres Kaoru?

Kaidoh se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse

- oye espera- Harina lo detiene rápidamente

- que quieres?- pregunta de mala gana

- me perdí… puedes llevarme hasta la casa de Meika?

- ese no es mi problema

- …- Haruna trataba de contenerse, pero no pudo- eres un tonto! No entiendo por que me tratas así si te lo he pedido de buena manera… si no quieres ayudarme mejor púdrete

Kaoru se sorprendió un poco por la contestación de es chica

- fshhh bien… - estaba dispuesto a irse nuevamente pero Haruna volvió a detenerlo- y ahora que!-

protesta

- te he pedido que me acompañes!

- si lo ago dejaras de molestarme

- si…- responde algo ofendida

Kaoru guía a la castaña hasta la casa de su prima

- oye, se te cayo esto cuando tropezamos- dice la castaña entregándole la badana verde a Kaoru

- fshhh…- Kaoru la toma sin darle mucha atención- _"primero se enfada y luego se comporta amable… _

_quien entiende a las mujeres…"_

Continuara…

-----------!------------------

Hola y mil perdones por la demora… pero como había dicho antes… tenía que rendir unas "poquitas" materias y estuve estudiando muuucho, pero al fin tengo el cap. 3! Espero que les haya gustado, y si, al fin me decidí a escribir una pareja para Kaoru ññ ahora tengo parejas para los dos que mas me gustan de POT!

A propósito… tengo un dibujo mas o menos pasable de Meika para quien le interese se los puedo enviar por email, esta a color y bastante grande, quiero saber su opinión.

Y no sean holgazanes y dejen muuuuuchos reviews. Les deseo unas muy felices fiestas a todos!


	4. Chapter 4

Solo por casualidad

Capitulo 4:

- demonios…- una joven de cabellos marrones se encontraba en el medio de una piscina pensando- esto no me ayuda en nada… no puedo practicar sola… y Meika no ayuda mucho que digamos- dijo observando hacia atrás para ver a su prima nadando a 1 metro por hora.

- espérame Haruna T-T

- eres muy lenta… no puedo practicar así…

- lo siento T-T

- aaah- suspira

Meika sale de la piscina algo agotada, ya había nadado mucho

- a donde vas?

- déjame descansar un poco

- que poca resistencia tienes, me das vergüenza ¬¬… y como se supone que voy a practicar ahora eh?

Silencio… en ese instante alguien se acerca y se las queda observando a ambas

- me voy- dijo dando media vuelta el sujeto

- espera! Ayudamee, por favorrr

- que quieres?- pregunta de mala gana

- ayuda a Haruna con su práctica… es que yo no soy muy buena en esto

- estas loca! No pienso dejar que ese imbécil me ayude!- se quejaba la

castaña desde dentro del agua

- fshhhhh lo mismo digo- ambos se dirigen una mirada de odio

Meika se acerco a Kaoru empujándolo para que cayera a la piscina

- que crees que haces?

- ayúdala por favor, yo debo irme, adiós

Todo el lugar queda en completo silencio (olvide mencionar que estaban solo ellos en la pileta)

- bah! No se como se le pueden ocurrir esas cosas a mi prima, de seguro eres peor que ella nadando

- eres odiosa

- y tu un insoportable!

- fshhh, si tan malo te crees que soy intenta nadar mas rápido que yo…

- eso será fácil…

--------------------------------------

-_"espero que esos dos no se maten u" _– pensaba mientras se dirigía caminando hacia su casa

Al llegar, sube las escaleras y se dirige hacia su habitación

- que pena que Eiji no pueda venir a visitarme hoy…- suspira-_ "pero esta bien… supongo que esta entrenando mucho, el torneo es dentro de tres días…"_

- _"me siento algo inútil, ellos se están esforzando mucho, y yo aquí, sin hacer nada_…"… les preparare algo!- exclama al tiempo que se levanta rápidamente y se dirige hacia la cocina…

En ese instante se escucha el ruido de la puerta de entrada

- ese idiota! Quien se piensa que es? Eh?

Al parecer Haruna se encontraba "algo" irritada

- que pasa?

- como que ¿que pasa?... ese Kaoru es un estúpido… no se como se te pudo haber ocurrido que me ayudara

- acaso no es bueno

-… no es eso…

- entonces…

-…

- eso quiere decir que… es mucho mejor que tu?

- Y ESO QUE TIENE QUE VER! ò/ó

- bueno… ya, no te enojes, auque sea eso te ayudara a mejorar no?

- bah!

- mejor ve a descansar que te hace falta… haber si se te pasa el mal humor

- QUE DIJISTE!

- yo? Nada u

----------al día siguiente en la escuela--------------

- menos mal que ha refrescado… los entrenamientos se estaban haciendo insoportables… Eiji me estas prestando atención?

-…- al parecer estaba observando algo muy atentamente

- EIJI!

- eh? Me estabas diciendo algo?

- que mosca te ha picado eh?

Momoshiro desvía su vista hacia donde el joven Kikumaru la tenía posada hace unos instantes

- ah! ya comprendo- piensa al divisar a Meika

- que cosa?

- creo que debes dejar de pensar en esas cosas o no podrás concentrarte para mañana- aconseja Suichiroh

- n-no es lo que ustedes piensan!- exclama sonrojado

- a no? Entonces que es?

-…

- ya dejen de hablar!- la vos de Tezuka los saca de su conversación- 20 vueltas!

- ugh T-T

--------------------------------

- parece que se estan esforzando mucho- comenta Sakuno señalando a los titulares del grupo masculino

- eh?- Meika divisa a Eiji corriendo a mas no poder-… si- sonríe- cuento con tigo para ir a apoyarlos mañana!

- si!

- no se olviden de mi!- grito algo enojada desde fuera de las canchas Tomoka quien estaba preparando su estandarte para Ryoma.

- como podríamos olvidarte u

Ya terminadas las prácticas y antes de que todos tomaran su camino. Meika los detuvo

-esperen!

- se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Syuzuke con su sonrisa característica

- es que, como se han estado esforzando mucho… bueno yo…

- …?

- quería darles esto- dijo extendiendo una bolsa con algo dentro

- que es, que es!- pregunto Eiji curiosamente

- les prepare galletas a todos… se que se han estado esforzando mucho, así que quise regalarles algo- comento mientras le entregaba una pequeña bolsa con galletas a cada uno de los titulares y también a la profesora y Sadaharu-… espero que les guste

- valla! Que considerada… muchas gracias- exclama Kawamura

- seguro que no me voy a enfermar si las como?- pregunta Momoshiro

- claro que no ¬¬- responde la castaña algo enfadada dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

- auch… solo era una broma u

- bien, ya es todo por hoy, regresen a sus casas y descansen el resto del día, necesito que tengan muchas energías mañana- ordena Tezuka

Tal y como dijo el entrenador, todos se fueron a sus respectas casas.

Como era de costumbre Eiji y Meika caminaban juntos, aunque en silencio

- Eiji…- lo llama ella rompiendo el silencio

-…?

- te ocurre algo? Has estado muy callado últimamente

- no… no es nada

- no… estas enojado verdad?

- enojado? Yo?... claro que no! Es solo que estoy un poco cansado

- bien… mañana estaré con ustedes en la banca por si necesitan algo

- de acuerdo… y gracias por las galletas… están ricas nn- dijo mientras probaba una

- me alegro… nos vemos mañana… descansa bien por favor

- esta bien… Adiós…

Ambos se separan para irse a sus respectivas casas

El pelirrojo entra a su casa y lo primero que hace es dirigirse al baño para darse una ducha (uuuuugh ¬ -alerta! Autora babeando todo el teclado!-)

- _"que bien se siente…"_- piensa mientras el agua fría golpeaba su rostro-_"mañana será el día… estoy algo nervioso…"_- cierra sus ojos para sentir el agua recorrer su cuerpo- _"bah! De seguro todo saldrá bien! "_- sonríe animado… después de todo, así era el.

Luego de cenar, Eiji se dispone a irse a la cama temprano, pero el teléfono suena, su hermana lo llama… era para el

- ya voy!- Eiji corre hasta donde estaba el teléfono

- si?...

- soy yo- la voz del capitán Tezuka se encontraba del otro lado del teléfono

- ah! Hola capitán,… que sucede?

- estoy en el hospital…

- QUE! Acaso paso algo malo!- pregunto algo alterado

- Suichiroh se lesiono el brazo… no podrá jugar mañana

El joven de ojos azules sintió que le lanzaban un balde de agua fría sobre el

- pero… como se encuentra!

- esta bien, te pasare con el- Tezuka sede el teléfono a Oishi

- Eiji… escucha, no te preocupes, estoy bien

-pero…

- el problema es mañana… estuvimos discutiendo con Tezuka y la profesora Sumire, deberás jugar simples…

- …esta bien- se oía algo inseguro, pero pronto se corrigió- ya verás que igual ganare!

- así me gusta mas… nos veremos mañana

- cuídate amigo…

El pelirrojo cuelga el teléfono… si antes estaba nervioso, ahora lo estaba aún mas… no es que fuera malo en simples, es mas, era tan bueno en eso como en dobles, es solo, que estaba demasiado acostumbrado a jugar con su compañero

-_ "esta bien… debo relajarme… todo va a salir bien"_- se repitió esa frase en la cabeza una y otra vez

El teléfono sonó nuevamente

-_ "que no sean mas malas noticias por favor T-T"_- suplico internamente

- si? Quien habla?

- hola Eiji…

- ah! Meika!

- solo llamaba, para desearte buena suerte

- gracias… pero, nos veremos mañana no?

- si… pero igual… tenía ganas de hablar contigo…

Eiji se sonrojo un poco por la respuesta, pero asimismo sonrío.

- estoy muy nerviosa u

- y eso que tu no juegas, imagínate como me encuentro yo…

- jeje… bien, no quiero robarte mucho tiempo, nos veremos mañana… adiós

-adiós…

Al día siguiente, un autobús paso por todos los miembros del equipo.

Una ves que todos estuvieron reunidos, Sadaharu se dispuso a informar las posiciones de cada jugador.

- bien, para los dobles jugaran Syuzuke y Kawamura… y por otro lado Ryoma y Momoshiro… mientras que en simples jugaran Kaoru, Tezuka y Eiji… alguna pregunta?

- yo!- dice el pelirrojo levantando una mano

- si?

- que no eran seis partidos?

- así era en un principio, pero se decidió hacerlo a cinco luego de contarles a los directivos la condición de Suichiroh

- …lo siento chicos… por mi culpa tuvieron que rearmar todo…

- no te preocupes… igual ganaremos!- exclamaron Momoshiro y Eiji al mismo tiempo

- fsshhhh que molestos son- sisea Kaoru

- tienes algun problema?- salta a defenderse Takeshi

Mientras esos dos empezaban una de sus típicas discusiones, el autobús arribo al club en donde jugarían la final…

- vaya que es grande- exclamo el pelirrojo

- es verdad, es el club mas grande de toda la ciudad- informa Syuzuke

Los nueve jugadores entraron al club, ahí los estaban esperando su entrenadora y las demas chicas

- llegan con algo de retraso… lo mejor será que se cambien rápido- aconseja Sumire

- bien, los estaré esperando en la banca con la profesora…- Sumire y Meika se van hacia el lugar recién mencionado

- y nosotras estaremos en las tribunas- informa Sakuno yéndose con Tomoka a buscar buenos lugares

- oye Haruna… no te quedes atrás- grita la castaña de dos coletas

- enseguida voy!- esta se voltea y ve de frente a Mamushi

- no vayas a arruinarlo, eh?

- con quien crees que estas hablando?

- buena suerte- sonríe haciendo que Kaoru se confunda un poco- los estaré apoyando, den lo mejor de si!- les exclama al resto del equipo para luego irse con Sakuno y Tomoka.

- fshhhh… no entiendo a las mujeres- murmuró por lo bajo recordando la sonrisa que le acababa de dedicar la castaña.

- bien equipo! Es hora de salir- informa Tezuka sacando a Kaoru de sus pensamientos

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin actualizee no lo puedo creer… sinf… este es, un momento muy emocionante… quisiera agradecer a todos los que me apoyaron ( osea a nadie u) en especial a mi querida gatita… que estuvo con migo en todo momento y--

Rogue (apareciendo de la nada): bueno, buena ya es suficiente sentimentalismo por hoy

Rika: pero veo la luz!

Yumiko: Rika… ese es el tubo fluorescente…

Rika:… como sea, espero que sepan disculpar tanta demora, es que, me fui de vacas y regrese hace cuatro días, así que trate de terminar este capítulo cuanto antes… espero que les aya resultado interesante… y creo que debo advertirles que quizás vuelva a demorar, ya que mañana volveré a irme jejeje… no me maten sii u y recuerden! DEJER MUUCHOS REVIEWS… que la verdad me emociona leerlos… si no fueran por ellos, no estaría escribiendo este fic… hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

0Solo por casualidad

Capitulo 5:

Hasta el momento no había problema, el partido de dobles de Syuzuke y Kawamura lo habían ganado sin problema, al igual que Tezuka en simples, pero Ryoma y Momoshiro habían perdido su partido… ya que por alguna razón… comenzaron a discutir, como lo hacían normalmente.

Era el turno de Kaoru. El partido comenzó bastante bien, al parecer el titular de Seigaku tomo la ventaja rápidamente

- así se hace Kaoru! Demuéstrales de lo que eres capas!- desde la tribuna Haruna gritaba, incluso con el triple de potencia de Tomoka… auque mamushi no le prestaba mucha intención que digamos

El partido se había prolongado demasiado, ambos jugadores se encontraban extenuados, el rival de Kaoru logro empatar el partido, ya estaban en el 6 game, y ambos iban 40 a 40 (en este fanfic las casualidades son impresionantes OO)…

- vamos mamushi! Tu puedes- lo alentaba Eiji desde la banca

5 minutos después el partido termino… Kaoru perdió su partido, se encontraba bastante frustrado, sus compañeros de equipo trataban de calmarlo, pero les fue imposible, solo les dirigió uno de sus típicos "fshhh" y se fue hacia los vestidores.

- se tomara un receso de 20 min- informaban los organizadores del torneo por el altoparlante…

Eiji estaba algo nervioso, ahora el último partido dependía de el y debía ganar si o si…

- _"eso no me tranquiliza para nada T-T… un momento… yo no soy así… seguro que todo va a salir bien!"_- trataba de reanimarse el pelirrojo.

- Eiji…- lo llama Meika

- que necesitas?

-… ten… toma esto…- dijo quitándose del cuello un colgante con una forma uniforme, pero con una piedra celeste en el centro

- que es…?

- es mi amuleto de la buena suerte!

- eh?

- no me malinterpretes, se que vas a ganar, pero igual, quiero que lo tengas mientras juegues el próximo partido

- esta bien… pero como sabes que es de la suerte?- pregunta curiosamente, algo típico en el

- porque…- las joven de ojos celestes baja su mirada algo sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios-… lo llevaba con migo… el día que te conocí…

Eiji se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de su amiga, al igual que ella se sonrojo por el comentario

- entonces si es de la suerte- dijo sonriendo

- oigan, lamento interrumpir su romántica charla… pero ya es hora de tu partido Eiji…- le informo

Momoshiro apareciendo de la nada

- si… ya voy… y no era una platica romántica ¬¬

- si como digas…- dijo haciéndole burla mientras se iba

- bien… estaré dándote ánimos desde la banca…

al mismo tiempo en otro lugar

Kaoru se encontraba tomando un poco de agua a las afueras de las canchas, donde no había tanta gente.

- eres un inútil… mira que perder de esa manera…- se escucha una voz femenina detrás de el

- fshhh no te metas- dijo tratando de conservar su paciencia…

- perdedor- dijo ella con una sonrisa

- quieres dejar de molestarme…- dijo Mamushi ya un poco enfadado

- eres un tonto- respondió Haruna-… no lo dije enserio- dijo sacándole la lengua en forma de burla

- no hagas eso!

- jugaste muy bien…

Kaoru se queda algo sorprendido, no era normal que ella lo tratara "tan" bien…

- …grac--

- aunque fue vergonzoso de tu parte que discutieras con el árbitro en medio del partido- dijo de repente cortando la frase del morocho…

-… ¬¬ eres insoportable

- tu también jajaja- dijo riendo

- _"cada vez entiendo menos a las mujeres" _ oye… como es posible que primero me insultes y luego me felicites…

- no te molestes en entenderlo… eres demasiado corto de inteligencia

- solo trato de parecerme a ti, pero no me sale…- dijo en su defensa

- que dijiste!- Haruna estaba apunto de saltarle encima y golpearlo de no ser porque Tomoka la detuvo a tiempo

- apresúrate Haruna, esta a punto de comenzar el ultimo partido…

- esta bien, escucha- dijo dirigiéndose a Kaoru- recuerda que mañana prometiste ayudarme otra ves con mi entrenamiento

- te estas acostumbrando a perder?- se mofo Kaoru, recordando que la última ves el le había ganado la competencia

- aaagh te voy a matar!- grito desesperada, Tomoka volvió a detenerla para luego llevarla a rastras hasta sus asientos en el público.

en las canchas

El árbitro anunció el inicio del partido. Eiji estaba bastante concentrada y serio, algo que sorprendió a Meika, ya que nunca lo había visto así, a diferencia de sus compañeros.

El juego era muy reñido, cada vez que el pelirrojo ganaba un punto, su rival lo empataba rápidamente.

Ya iban 2 sets a 2, el árbitro pidió un receso ya que habían estado jugando durante una hora y media (aunque no lo crean he visto partidos de mas de 3 horas, como por ejemplo el que jugo Nalbandian y un sueco que no se como se llama, no se si lo vieron por la tele cuando televisaron la copa David u)

- hace mucho calor…- susurra Eiji entre jadeos, ya que estaba agotado por el desgaste físico que acababa de tener

- toma un poco de agua- le ofreció la joven castaña

- ah, gracias…

- no tienes que estar nervioso Eiji, vas muy bien- dijo la profesora Sumire.

- ahora sal y gana el partido- exclama Suichiroh

- esta bien, lo haré! (parece que no se necesita mucho para subirle los ánimos u)

El partido reanudó, Eiji trato de que no se volviera tan largo, así que comenzó a anotar punto tras punto

Ya iban 5 sets a favor de Seigaku a 3 a favor de la otra escuela.

- 40 a 15!- grita el árbitro

-_ "bien… esta es mi oportunidad, todos confían en mi… debo ganar este punto a como de lugar…"-_ pensaba el ojiazul

- vamos Eiji! Tu puedes- le gritaban todos desde la banca

- toma esto!- dijo arrojándose hacia el suelo (digamos cuando hace su bolea zambullida) y golpeando la pelota lo mas fuerte posible, logrando anotar el último punto.

Los gritos de euforia de la tribuna se escuchaban por todo el lugar, el árbitro dio por ganado el juego por Eiji

- sí! Ganeee!- dejo saltando de la felicidad de un lugar a otro

Meika salió corriendo de la banca, con todos los demás por detrás.

- felicidades!- dijo arrojándose en sus brazos para felicitarlo abrazándolo bien fuerte.

- ah…Meika… nos vamos a caer!- dijo algo sonrojado por el abrazo al tiempo que perdía su equilibrio haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso. Los demás llegaron detrás de ella para felicitarlo, cada uno a su manera.

Por los altos parlantes se escuchaba la vos de un locutor informando la victoria para Seigaku, que sería ahora representante a nivel nacional de Japon.

Luego de pasar un largo rato festejando, cada uno se dirigió a su casa, dentro de dos días saldrían, tal como dijo Sadaharu aquella vez ( en el cap 3)

- ahh! Fue un día agotador…- exclama Meika- y eso que yo no hice nada u… Eiji me estas escuchando?- pregunta al ver que su compañero no respondía

- si… disculpa, es que estoy algo cansado…

- lo se… no hace falta que me acompañes hoy, ve a tu casa y descansa bien, si?

- segura, no tengo ningún problema si quieres que te acompañe

- si ve a descansar, hazme caso…

Ambos llegan al cruce de caminos en donde se debían separar

- ah, casi lo olvido… ten, gracias, en verdad me ayudo mucho- dijo devolviéndole el colgante- ah… disculpa- dijo al ver que estaba algo roto- debió romperse cuando me lancé al piso… perdona

- esta bien…- ella lo quito de sus manos y lo partió a la mitad

- pero que oO?- el pelirrojo no entendía por que lo había hecho

- toma, quiero que la conserves…- dijo entregándole una mitad

- … gracias…- dijo sonriéndole haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco

- bien, debo irme… adiós… y muchas felicidades- Meika se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su casa

Eiji se quedo observándola hasta que desapareció de su vista, suspiro profundo y luego bostezo ( que divino ññ)

- _"tengo sueño…"_

El joven de ojos azules se dirigió hacia su casa, luego de que su madre y su hermana lo felicitaran, tomo un baño, comió algo y se metió derecho a la cama…

al día siguiente

Ya era viernes, los titulares tenían el día libre, por su lado Haruna tenía clase de práctica para el torneo de natación, por lo que falto al colegio

Por otra parte Meika fue a clases, como era de costumbre, espero a su amiga, Satomi, en la entrada del colegio para luego entrar juntas.

- Satomi! Buenos días!- saludo la castaña enérgicamente

- ah… hola- Satomi paso por su lado sin prestarle mucha atención…

Meika se extraño por la reacción de su amiga- _"le sucederá algo?"_- pensó mientras se apresuraba para seguirle el paso hacia su salón de clases- Satomi… estas bien?

- eso a ti no te importa- contesto bastante cortante

- … disculpa si te moleste- dijo la joven de ojos celestes bajando la mirada algo apenada y herida por el comentario de su única amiga

- luego de clases me gustaría hablar contigo…

- esta bien…

Las clases transcurren normalmente, primero Meika festejo porque su profesora de Matemáticas había faltado, luego tuvo psicología, no era muy buena en esa materia, pero volvieron sus ánimos cuando le toco la hora de Arte…

Al salir de clases pudo ver a Satomi esperándola apartada de las demás personas

- disculpa si me retrase… que querías decirme?

-…- Satomi se quedo callada por unos segundos

- Satom--

- no quiero verte nunca mas- la interrumpió

- que? Jeje, que buena broma, vamos dime que te sucede

- ya te lo dije

- p-pero…

- no soporto ver tu rostro, me harías un favor si desaparecieras de mi vista

- … pero que te hice?- pregunta bastante dolida, sin saber el porque de la reacción de su amiga

- sabes… solo me acerqué a ti para poder estar cerca de Keitaro (un chico que estaba enamorado de

Meika, pero ahora estaba con Satomi)… ahora que el ya esta conmigo, no te necesito mas…- dicho esta, ella se fue dejando a Meika en una especie de Shock

No muy lejos de ahí, pasaban por la entrada del colegio Momoshiro y Sadaharu

- mira, ahí esta Meika- dice Takeshi yendo hacia donde se encontraba su amiga seguido de Sadaharu

- Meika! Como estas?- exclama Momoshiro

- buenos días- saludo el joven de lentes

Meika se da media vuelta con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, ambos se sorprenden, es la primera vez que la ven llorando, sin contar que es una chica alegre y no se deprime casi por nada…

- que te pasa?- pregunto Momo sin salir de su sorpresa

- ah… n-no es nada- dijo secándose las lagrimas con el reborde de la manga de su uniforme…

- necesitas algo?- dijo Sadaharu

- no… estoy bien… gracias… debo irme… adiós…- meika se va del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no soportaba que la vieran llorar, la hacía sentirse débil

- es fue muy extraño… no es normal en ella estar deprimida de esa manera…- comento preocupado momoshiro caminando hacia el parque en donde se encontraron con Eiji

- Hola chicos!- dijo coarriendo hacia ellos

- crees que deberíamos decirle?

- el la conoce mas… creo que sería lo adecuado…-

- que sucede? por que tienen esas caras tan largas? - pregunto llegando algo agitado por la carrera

- es que…

- hace un rato, nos encontramos con Meika y…

- ah! que bueno, y como estaba?

- ese es el problema…- informo Sadaharu

- la encontramos llorando…

La sonrisa del rostro de Eiji desapareció como si de magia se tratara

- quizás sería mejor que tu hablaras con ella, ya que se conocen mas, puede que te tenga mas confianza

El pelirrojo salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de su amiga

- creo que esta preocupado oou - comento Momo al ver lo rápido que salió corriendo

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Estem… se que quieren matarme por haberme demorado tanto con este cap… perdonen! Es que… es que… bueno, no tengo excusa, mas que decirles que estuve todo el verano estudiando T-T ojala nunca les pase… y cuando termine de rendir, o sea el 24 de febrero, me tome una semana de vacaciones, y después cuando quise ponerme a escribir no me salía T-T… perdón…

Por lo menos termine con el cap. 5, y el 6 voy a publicarlo mas rápido, lo prometo, espero que les aya gustado este cap, como me dijeron que les gustaba que escribiera cosas tiernas eso hice, y el cap que viene va a ser mas dulce!

A propósito… alguien sabe como son los ojos de Sadaharu? Es que me entro la duda u jeje, por alguna razón me los imagino celestes…

Y me regalaron una tortuga! (no se a quien le interesa, pero igual se los cuento) y mi gata se la quiere comer --u

Bueno, Dejen muuuchos REVIEWS! Porfis! Ya les dije que me gusta mucho leerlos, y acepto cualquier sugerencia para alguna de las dos parejas, hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Solo por casualidad

Capitulo 6:

Eiji corrió a mas no poder, tan preocupado estaba que incluso se paso de la casa de su amiga y no se dio cuenta ( u).

-_ "que le pasara…? Ella no es de deprimirse así como me dijeron…"_

Una ves que llego a la casa de Meika toco la puerta, pero nadie contesto. Volvió a intentar, pero nada. Al darse cuenta que estaba abierta decidió entrar…

-permiso…- dijo en vos baja

Dirigió su mirada hacia todo el lugar, se detuvo en el living al oír algunos sollozos….Camino hacia el lugar y vio a Meika acostada en un sofá boca abajo.

- Meika…- susurra suavemente. La nombrada se asusta un poco, pero se tranquiliza inmediatamente al ver que se trataba del pelirrojo.

- hola…

- que te sucede?- pregunto en tono preocupado

- no es nada… no te preocupes…

- … no creo que "nada" se la respuesta-

- …

- vamos, no es normal en ti deprimirte de esta manera… si me cuentas lo que sucedió, quizás pueda ayudarte

- nadie puede ayudarme en esto…- dice derramando unas cuentas lagrimas, sentándose al lado de su acompañante

- no me gustar verte así, por favor… dime, quiero ayudarte

- es que…-

Meika no soporto más y echo a llorar desconsoladamente. Eiji por su parte no sabía como reaccionar, le dolía verla así. Algo temeroso, se acerco a ella y la abrazo tímidamente

- n-no e preocupes… y vas a ver que todo va a salir bien…- dice tomando su rostro entre sus manos

Por alguna extraña razón se sentía bastante nervioso, y mas aún que el rostro de Meika estaba tan cerca del suyo. Con su dedo pulgar seco delicadamente las lágrimas que estaban saliendo de esos profundos ojos celestes.

Pasaron algunos minutos, en los que Eiji logro calmar a Meika

- te sientes mejor?

- si, gracias…

- quieres contarme ahora?

- esta bien- dijo casi en un suspiro

Meika le explico todo lo que le había sucedido ese día (no voy a escribir todo de nuevo, si no se acuerdan, lean el capítulo anterior --u). Estaba a punto de largarse a llorar nuevamente, pero Eiji volvió a abrazarla.

- te entiendo…- le susurro al oído- pero, no te olvides que también nos tienes a nosotros, también somos tus amigos… lo olvidas?

- gracias…

- ya vas a ver… vamos a hacer que esa chica se arrepienta de haberte echo esto…- dijo en tono gracioso, logrando que la castaña sonriera un poco

En ese momento, se escucha girar el picaporte de la puerta, pero tan distraídos estaban que no lo escucharon. Una señora grande entra a la casa, y se queda viéndolos algo anonada

- Meika…?

Eiji se separa de su amiga rápidamente (que oportuna u).

- no señora… no es lo que usted piensa- dijo completamente colorado y nervioso- la verdad es que vine a ver como estaba Meika y… bueno…

- hola Eiji, como has estado, tanto tiempo- sonríe la señora amablemente

- eh? Disculpe… la conozco…?- pregunto algo sorprendido

- claro, no me recuerdas? Soy una vieja amiga de tu madre, solíamos llevarlos al parque a tu y a Meika cuando eran pequeños

- ah! con razón me resultabas conocido/a!- dicen ambos al mismo tiempo señalándose con una cara de sorpresa

- vaya que has crecido mucho, estas echo todo un caballero- dijo la madre de Meika provocando que el joven se sonroje

- … no diga eso que me avergüenzo señora /…

- hazme el favor y mándale saludos a tu madre- dijo volteándose hacia la puerta de salida

- ah! si claro

- Meika escucha, hoy llegare tarde, tengo mucho trabajo…

- esta bien, no te preocupes… - le responde su hija

- bueno, me voy… adiós…

- que tenga buenas tardes señora- saludo el pelirrojo

Una ves que la madre de Meika se fue, ambos se quedaron sentados en el sofá en silencio

- y bien…- Eiji trata de sacar algún tema de conversación, pero no se le ocurre ninguno.

- salgamos un rato- dijo la joven de ojos celestes con una sonrisa en su rostro

- es bueno ver que te sientes mejor… esta bien!- dijo levantándose de un salto- te invito unos helados!

- es me gustaría…

-------------------------------------

Mientras en otro lado, precisamente en el parque. Haruna trataba de convencer a Kaoru que la ayudase a entrenar para la competencia que tendría en unas semanas

- por que debería ayudarte? No fuiste tu la que dijo que era un bueno para nada?

- pero me arrepiento… por favor!- dijo suplicantemente tratando de arrastrarlo de su brazo

- ya déjame!

- si no me ayudas voy a ponerme a llorar aquí mismo!- dijo con los ojos medio llorosos

- n-no no lo hagas

- buaaaaaaaaa! T-T

Toda la gente del parque miro a Kaoru con cara fea…

- esta bien… pero ya deja de hacer eso quieres!- dijo molesto

- ah esta bien!

-_ "como puede ser que se recupere tan rápido?"-_se pregunta mentalmente el morocho

-_ "maldición, no me gusta nada esto de estar pidiéndole un favor a Kaoru… pero tengo que practicar…"_ bueno, vamos…

Una ves que llegaron al club donde practicarían se fueron al vestuario para cambiarse. Kaoru termino primero así que se lanzo al agua y nado un poco para entrar en calor.

Mientras, Haruna hacía ya un buen rato que trataba de colocarse la gorra para nadar (esa de plástico para que no se le moje el cabello).

- maldita gorra buena para nada! No me vas a ganar!- dijo, y en un último intento por colocársela hizo tanta fuera que se le rompió

- noooooooooooooooooooooooooo… esto me pasa nada mas a mi T-T

Luego de terminar su lucha se fue hacia la pileta. Kaoru se encontraba algo molesto (para variar ¬¬u) porque la joven se había demorado un buen rato.

- por que tardaste tanto!

- perdón.. es que… se me rompió la gorra T-T- explico con los pedazos de su gorra en las manos

- empecemos de una buena ves… que ya me quiero ir- dijo esto último en voz mas baja

- esta bien, espera un momento, tengo que ir a ducharme antes de entrar

Kaoru sigue con la vista a la joven. Haruna abrió la canilla de la ducha

- waa! Esta fría!- dijo mientras se mojada un poco

El joven se quedo observándola de una manera extraña. La verdad era que ese traje de baño color azul le quedaba muy bien, y el cabello mojado que caía sobre sus hombros la hacía verse mucho mejor.

-_ "en que demonios estoy pensando!..."_- sacudió un poco su cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

- bueno… ahí voy!- dijo la joven lanzándose de cabeza al agua salpicando a Kaoru

- oye! Ten mas cuidado

- ejejeje…- rió maliciosamente

- bueno, empecemos de una buena vez…

--------------------------------------

Eiji y Meika se encontraban tomando un helado, estaban en silencio

- vaya… se nota que ha empezado el verano… me muero de calor- se quejo Eiji haciendo una mueca graciosa logrando que Meika riera nuevamente, pero con mas ánimos

- la verdad, no se como agradecerte el que me ayas ayudado…

- ya te dije, solo sonríe… te ves mas bonita cuando lo haces- el comentario del pelirrojo logro hacer sonrojar a su amiga- y no olvides que mañana saldremos con los demás…

- a donde iremos?

- Sadaharu dijo que si hace mucho calor iremos al club que esta a las afueras de la ciudad… lo conoces?

- si! Cuando era pequeña solía ir muy seguido ahí, es un lugar muy bonito.- dijo comiéndose el ultimo bocado de su helado.

- quieres otro?

- no gracias, ya me llene -… a propósito… como esta Suichiroh? Se ah mejorado de su lesión?

- si, esta mucho mejor

- si lo ves, mándale mis saludos

- esta bien

Una ves que el joven de ojos azules termino su helado, ambos se fueron a "su" parte del parque (recuerdan? El lugar que le mostró Meika anteriormente)

Se recostaron en el suelo mirando el cielo. Meika saco de su mochila un pequeño mp3

- quieres escuchar un poco?

- esta bien…- responde Eiji

Meika le presta uno de sus auriculares. En poco tiempo, ambos se quedan algo dormidos.

- oigan!- un grito hace que ambos se despierten de un salto

- aaaaahh! No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca mas Momo!

- ajajajajaja- Momoshiro estaba que no cabía de la risa al ver el susto que hizo pasar a su amigo

- ya!...-

- ajajajajaja

- basta! ¬¬- dice algo molesto

- perdón… es que jeje fue muy gracioso- dijo algo entrecortado por la risa

- parece que ya te encuentras mucho mejor Meika- dijo sadaharu que aún estaba con Momo, esta ves acompañados de Kawamura a quien se cruzaron en el camino

- si, oigan… perdonen por haberlos preocupado

- esta bien, no hay por que disculparse- dijo Momoshiro alegremente- me alegra verte bien de nuevo!

Los tres se sientan junto con Eiji y Meika

- que bonito lugar- dijo Takashi, serrando sus ojos para sentir la leve brisa del viento

- es mi sitio favorita, siempre vengo aquí.

- te escogiste un buen lugar- afirma Inui

- je si…

- oigan, quieren venir a cenar? Yo les invito!.- dijo Kawamura

- si es la deliciosa comida que hace tu padre seguro!- exclama el pelirrojo

- que hace tu padre?- pregunta curiosamente la joven

- es dueño de un restaurante…

- ah! ya veo… esta bien, yo también iré, esperen un momento, debo avisarle a

mi madre-

Meika llama a su madre para avisarle que llegaría mas tarde.

- bueno, ya esta… que les parece si damos un paseo hasta la hora de la cena?

- voto a favor!- dijo alegremente el pelirrojo

- esta bien… vamos

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Hola a todos! Tanto tiempo no, esta ves el capítulo me salió algo corto u espero no les moleste. Gracias por sus reviews, me alegro que les guste esta historia, y no sean tan duros con migo… hago mi mejor esfuerzo para escribirlo T-T.

Esta ves la demora por publicar este capitulo no fue mi culpa… lo iba a subir el fin de semana pasado, pero no se que problema había con fanfiction que no me dejaban subir los documentos --u

A propósito Eiji si tiene ojos azules! si no me creen vean bien el anime cuando lo enfocan de cerca, o en las imágenes coloreadas del manga ¬¬ y si no me creen tengo unas 250 fotos para demostrárselos…

Por otra parte… FALTAN 8 DÍAS PARA MI CUMPLEEE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Antes de despedirme, quisiera recomendarles un muy buen grupo de MSN para que entren y vean: http/group. esos es todo lo que tenía que decir, espero que mande muuuchos REVIEWS… hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Solo por casualidad

Capitulo 7:

Ya era sábado, todos se habían reunido en la parada del auto bus para irse al club. Se encontraban esperando a Sakuno que a aún no llegaba. Hasta que Ryoma la diviso a la distancia

- ahí viene- dijo el pequeño en voz baja

- disculpen!- dijo apenada y algo agitada por haber corrido tanto

- que Tomoka no vendrá?- pregunto Meika

- no, me dijo que se quedaría cuidando a sus dos hermanitos menores

- ya veo…

- ahí viene el autobús- dijo Sadaharu haciendo una seña para que este parara

Subieron al colectivo que los llevaría hasta el club, como eran muchos algunos tuvieron que quedarse parados

- verdaderamente ya era hora de esta tan esperada salida de grupo, no?- dijo Momoshiro

- es verdad, hace mucho que hablamos de salir pero no lo hacíamos- le responde Kawamura

- falta mucho para llegar?- preguntaba impaciente Eiji

- no lo se…- respondió suichiroh, quien ya se encontraba casi recuperado de su lesión

Aproximadamente diez minutos después…

- falta mucho para llegar?- vuelve a preguntar el pelirrojo

-…- nadie responde

- Kaoru …falta mucho para llegar?

- ya deja de preguntar eso!- lo regaña ya fastidiado el morocho

- pero--

- ya llegamos!- exclama Haruna interrumpiendo a Eiji

- wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- exclamo el pelirrojo feliz bajándose rápidamente del bus

- u se lo ve con mucha energía- dijo Syuzuke mientras bajaba detrás de el

Una ves que entraron al club buscaron un buen lugar para dejar sus cosas, aunque como eran muchos, no se decidían

- y que tal ese- opino Haruna

- no, hace mucho calor para estar en el sol

- ya decídanse! Me quiero meter en la pileta- se quejo Momo

- no estas ayudando mucho que digamos Momo- dijo Ryoma logrando irritarlo mas de lo que estaba

- nos quedaremos aquí- dijo Tezuka con voz imponente, por lo cual nadie pudo negarse.

Dejaron sus pertenencias sobre unas mesas y se dirigieron a la pileta

- siiiiiii!- exclamo Momoshiro lanzándose al agua- ahhh… que bien… esta bien fría

Por su parte Sakuno introdujo su pie en el agua para probar su temperatura. Iba a lanzarse de no ser por que se resbalo y callo, llevándose a Ryoma consigo por haberse sujetado de el para no caerse.

Tezuka se encontraba descansando sobre una gran toalla en el piso, Kawamura, Syuzuke, Suichiroh y Sadaharu estaban jugando a las cartas.

Meika había ido a comprar bebidas para todos junto con Eiji, mientras Haruna competía con Kaoru para ver si esta vez podría vencerlo en el agua

Una ves que la castaña y el pelirrojo compraron las bebidas volvieron con los demás, pero al parecer Meika estaba algo extraña

- ocurre algo malo?- pregunto Kikumaru al verla con su vista perdida. Siguió la mirada de su amiga hasta que diviso la silueta de una joven

- ella es Satomi…- dijo entristeciendo

Eiji la recordó inmediatamente, como olvidarla, si había echo sufrir de esa manera a su querida amiga. Tomo de la mano a Meika y se dirigió al lugar donde se encontraba esa chica

- que haces Eiji?- pregunto algo avergonzada por el echo de que la estaba tomando de la mano

- acaso lo olvidaste? te dije que haríamos que se arrepintiera de haberte echo todo eso

- pero que tienes planeado hacer?

- solo darle envidia- Eiji freno frente a Satomi, quien se encontraba con Keitaro y otra amiga, dándole la espalda ( se acuerdan de ellos, verdad?).

La chica solo los miraba con cara despreocupada, hasta que vio como su compañero saludaba a Meika

- hola Keitaro- saludo algo avergonzada por la situación

A Satomi no le cayo muy bien que su chico hablara con Meika, al parecer, "el plan" de Eiji tuvo éxito. El pelirrojo sonrió para sus adentros al ver a la chica que ardía de los celos.

- _"jeje… que malo soy"_- dijo riendo para sus adentros

Luego de una breve conversación Meika se despide de Keitaro volviendo con su compañero.

- y ahora que… - pregunto sonrojada, al ver que su amigo nuevamente la tomaba de la mano y la jalaba

- ya verás- dijo respondiéndole con una sonrisa- mira… vamos a lanzarnos por ahí- dijo señalando un trampolín de mas o menos diez metros

- p-pero

- que pasa?

- le tengo miedo a las alturas T-T

- de veras?...- pregunta divertido, ella solo asiente- entonces te haré pasar ese miedo.

De un momento a otro, Eiji tomo entre sus brazos a Meika y se dirigió hacia el lugar antes mencionado.

- bájame por favor- susurro avergonzada por encontrarse en los brazos de su amigo y a la ves algo asustada

El pelirrojo no le hace caso, subes hasta arriba y vuelve a mirarla

- sujétate fuerte- dijo sin bajarla de sus brazos

- pero...

- ahí vamos- Dijo lanzándose

- aaaghhhh T-T- la castaña se abrazó fuertemente a su cuello tomando aire, se relajo al sentir que ya estaba dentro del agua, salio a la superficie para encontrarse con su amigo riendo

- eso no fue gracioso!- dijo lanzándole agua a la cara

- o vamos… ni siquiera te diste cuenta…

-…- Meika no contesto, en realidad no había sentido miedo para nada

- ves que si tengo razón

- que malo eres!- dijo con una sonrisa divertida saltando sobre el para sumergirlo en el agua…

-------------en otra parte-----------

- gane! Gane, gane ganeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- gritaba feliz Haruna, ya que había ganado la competencia que tuvo con Kaoru

- fshhh …solo me deje ganar para que no te irritaras

- es no es cierto- dijo en tono brulón

- deja de hacer eso!

- no seas un mal perdedor

Ambos estaban ya fuera de la pileta, se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraban sus bolsos

- tengo friiio- se quejo Haruna, ya que por estar toda mojada la mas mínima brisa de viento la hacía temblar

Comienza a buscar en su bolso su toalla pero no lo encuentra, lo busca de nuevo… toma su mochila y saca todas las cosas que tenía afuera

- olvide mi toalla- dijo en un estado de shock- noooooooooooooo T-T

- toma- dijo Kaoru lanzándole la suya, que cae sobre la cabeza de ella

- ten mas cuidado!

Kaoru no respondió, solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a un bar que había allí para comprar algunas cosas

- espérame- la castaña corre tras él al tiempo que se cubre con la toalla que el joven Kaidoh le había prestado

- que quieres ahora?

- gracias…- dijo sonriéndole, provocando que Kaoru se sonroje

- no hay por que…

- jeje… estas sonrojado?- pregunta burlonamente

- no se de que me hablas- respondió a la defensiva rápidamente

- por que te sonrojas?- pregunta nuevamente

- no estoy sonrojado

- no niegues algo tan obio- responde rápidamente la castaña

-…- Kaoru prefirió no seguirle el juego, quizás así se dejaría de molestar

-… eso me hace pensar… que sientes algo por mi- dijo de repente con una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro. Kaoru volteo rápidamente al oir eso

- a quien le gustaría una chica tan molesta, caprichosa, cabeza dura y terca como tu?- respondió rápidamente

- no lo se… solo preguntaba- dijo adelantándose en paso a su compañero

- fshhh eres fastidiosa, lo sabías?

- si- sonrió nuevamente, pero esta vez, con una sonrisa algo rara que hizo sentir extrañamente a Kaoru

Luego de comprar unas galletas en el bar, estuvieron caminando en silencio por un rato

- creo que mas bien sería todo lo contrario- Kaoru rompió en silencio repentinamente

- de que hablas?- pregunto la chica sin prestarle mucha atención a si amigo

Un movimiento repentino de Kaoru saco de sus pensamientos a la castaña de ojos azules.

El rostro de el se acercó peligrosamente al de ella, Haruna estaba roja a mas no poder, no comprendía la acción de Kaoru. Quería soltarse de su agarre, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. En cierto sentido, esa cercanía le agradaba a ambos.

El morocho soltó de repente a su compañera dándose media vuelta para irse con el resto del grupo, dejando a Haruna sola. Esta se dejo caer al suelo, coloco una mano en su pecho

- por un momento… pensé que el iba a…- murmuro por lo bajo, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban cada vez mas al pensar en lo que Kaoru pudo haber echo. Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas nuevamente

- Haruna! Que haces ahí en el suelo?- pregunto Sakuno corriendo hacia ella

- ah, nada- dijo incorporándose rápidamente, tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible.

- vamos a jugar un partido de cartas, por que no vienes, sería mas agradable si estamos todos juntos

- esta bien, vamos…

Una ves que se encontraban todos juntos, comenzaron a jugar a las cartas. Suichiroh estaba repartiéndolas. Haruna recibió sus cartas, pero no las había recogido, solo las miraba, con su mente perdida.

- Haruna, te ocurre algo?- pregunta su prima preocupada

- que?... no es nada, estoy bien… solo estaba pensando- dijo tomando sus cartas y comenzando a jugar.

Kaoru la observo por un instante, pero luego volvió a prestar atención su mano de cartas.

-------------al día siguiente-----------------

Las primas Nyori se habían levantado temprano ese día, ya que debían hacer unas cuantas cosas. Se cambian y toman el desayuno rápidamente, al salir de la casa se encuentran con el pelirrojo que estaba esperándolas. Los tres e dirigieron a la parada del auto bus

- por que el auto bus se demora tanto?- se quejaba Haruna una y otra vez

- solo lo hemos esperado unos 10 minutos, eso no es tanto- dijo Eiji también algo impaciente

- pero tengo que llegar temprano!

- aún te queda una hora…vas a llegar bien- le responde su prima tratando de calmarla

- estas resfriada?- pregunta el pelirrojo preocupado al ver que su amiga tenía la voz un poco cambiada y las mejillas algo rosas

- eh, no, no es nada, ya se me pasara

- eso te pasa por no abrigarte ayer luego de salir del club- la regaño su prima

- si… tienes razón u

- ah! ahí viene! Al fin- dijo la castaña sin prestarle mucha atención a Meika y a Eiji

Los tres jóvenes suben al bus que los llevaría al lugar en donde ser realizaría la competencia de natación dentro de una semana. Al llegar al lugar, Haruna corre hasta el sitio en donde debía anotarse para poder competir.

- uf! Pensé que nunca lo lograría… a propósito… se puede saber para que nos acompañas Eiji?

- es que le prometí a Meika ayudarla en su entrenamiento hoy por la mañana

- ah… no se hubieran molestado en venir entonces, no necesitaba que me acompañaran

- si no lo hubiéramos echo habrías terminado perdida como la otr--aashú!-

Meika interrumpió su frase con un estornudo

- salud -

- gracias u

- no se de que me hablas- dijo tratando de evadir ese tema

- que bueno que Kaoru estuviera ahí, si no, no se como habrías vuelto a casa

Ese nombre, Haruna recordó que había sido él quien la había acompañado hasta la casa de su prima. Se quedo callada de repente.

- te pasa algo? Últimamente estas muy rara- dijo Meika

- no es nada, no te preocupes…

- bueno, nos vamos? Tenemos que empezar a practicar antes que sea mas tarde y comience a llover.- la apura el pelirrojo mirando el cielo con varias

nubes

- tienes razón

- quieres venir con nosotros?- pregunto Eiji a Haruna

- no gracias, iré a casa a hacer unas cosas

- esta bien, pero trata de no perderte esta vez- reclamo Meika algo divertida

- ¬¬ si, si…

----------en las canchas del parque--------------

Meika y Eiji comienzan a jugar como era de costumbre hasta que unas pocas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer sobre ellos

- que mal… comenzó a llover- se quejo Eiji

- sigamos jugando, solo es una leve llovizna, esto no es nada…

- por mi no hay problema, pero si se hace mas intensa lo dejaremos para otro día

A medida que transcurría el juego la joven castaña de ojos celestes comenzó a sentirse un poco más pesada y sus movimientos se volvieron mas torpes.

-_ "maldición… me siento mal… pero no quiero que Eiji se preocupe"-_ pensó al tiempo que Eiji anotaba otro punto. La vista de Mieka comenzó a nublarse

Siguieron jugando como si nada, o al menos eso trato de hacer la chica. Se tambaleo un poco luego de recibir uno de los servicios de su compañero. Eiji se percato de esto y decidió parar.

- que pasa? Por que no sigues jugando?- pregunto tratando de parecer lo mas normal posible, pero su voz igualmente se escuchaba apagada

- no quiero que te esfuerces si no te encuentras bien- explico El joven de ojos azules con una mirada preocupada

- pero si me siento bien

- eso no es verdad, además el tiempo esta empeorando, mejor que dejemos esto por hoy, otro día seguiremos

- …como digas

Meika se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus cosas para guardar su raqueta, cada ves se sentía peor, sintió como sus fuerzas se fueron de repente y antes de llegar al banco se desvanece y cae al suelo.

- hey!- Eiji salta la red y va con ella, la sienta en el piso y la sacude un poco- que te pasa? Meika!- la llama, pero esta no contesta, al parecer se había desmayado.

El pelirrojo la toma entre sus brazos junto con las pertenencias de ambos y la lleva a su casa…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Si! Aunque no lo crean reviví de entre los muertos y actualicé! Jeje, perdonen por haberme demorado taaaaaaanto, no tengo ninguna excusa, eso me pasa por escribir tantos fanfics al mismo tiempo, dejo uno a medias y sigo con otro u soy patética. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, me despido hasta el próximo cap! y dejen muchos Reviews!

P.D: VAMOS ARGENTINA TODABÍA! GANAMOS EL PRIMER PARTIDO DEL MUNDIAL! (con que poco que me conformo u)


End file.
